


Trick Or Treat

by captainbrig



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Melinda May as a Sexy Nurse, Not too sure how I feel about this fic, Philinda - Freeform, Sexy Nurses, Smut, but meh, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbrig/pseuds/captainbrig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda doesn't usually dress up for Halloween but she's been known to on occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat

"Mom, I need a costume for this Halloween party that Tripp and I are going to," Skye sighed as she flopped onto her parents' bed. Melinda was hanging clothes in their walk-in closet.

"You can come take a look in here, though I'm not sure what you'd find that you can use. Maybe you can take one of my leather jackets and go as a secret agent," Melinda replied. Skye sighed as she stood and followed her mother into the closet, flicking through her mother's clothes lazily.

"That seems so boring, though," she huffed. "Don't you have any of your costumes from years ago?" 

"I might," Melinda replied, her voice muffled as she bent to tidy Phil's shoes at the bottom of the closet, "check the garment bags towards the back."

Skye gravitated towards the back of hr parents' closet, flicking through and unzipping garment bags as she went. A red cocktail gown. A black cocktail gown. Black. Black. Black. Nurse's outfit. Black- Hello! Nurse's outfit?! Skye pushed the hangers apart and took out the garment bag.

"Oh my god! Mom! When did you dress up like a sexy nurse?!"

XXX

"Thanks for taking Skye for us, Mom," Phil said to his mother as she collected the little girl into her arms, both of them still decked out in her Halloween costume. She and Tripp from next door had gone as Captain America and Peggy Carter. Phil had thought they looked adorable; Melinda had rolled her eyes at her husband's obsession, but Phil had caught the small smile playing on her lips all the same. He'd also seen the smirk on Melinda's lips when he'd changed into his own doctor costume, all the while grumbling about not being able to go as Cap as she'd forbidden it. "But you look so sexy as a doctor, Phil," she'd whispered to him before he and Skye had left to trick-or-treat.

"Don't worry about it, Phillip. I so rarely see my granddaughter. I'm more than happy to take her for the rest of the weekend. You and Melinda should take the time for yourselves, go out, have some fun like you used to before this little one was bored," Julie replied.

Phil fiddled with the stethoscope around his neck, smiling gratefully at his mother. "Thanks again, Mom." He kissed her cheek and watched as his mother and his daughter climbed into the cab and were gone within a few seconds. Phil removed the stethoscope from his neck, it had been bugging him all evening. Melinda had insisted he couldn't go as Cap this year, especially since that's what Skye and Tripp had been going as. Speaking of his wife...where on earth had she disappeared to?

"Mel?" he called.

She wasn't anywhere downstairs...how odd. Phil trudged up the stairs to find her. He poked his head into their bedroom, hearing her puttering around in the bathroom.

"Mel? Melinda? Are you in there?" he said as he knocked on the door of their ensuite bathroom.

The door to the bathroom swung open, and Melinda stepped out. Holy fuck. She was dressed as a nurse, the perfect complement to his own doctor's ensemble, but she wasn't just any nurse. She was a naughty nurse. The white zip-up dress was cut to end just below her ass, and was made up of skintight latex. Phil was positive that there was no way she was wearing any kind of undergarment under that costume. Her red thigh high socks were made up of the same material, and they ended in a pair of scarlet stilettos. Melinda smirked at him and tossed her hair behind her, sucking on a lollipop that stained her lips a cherry red. There was even a dinky little nurse's hat perched perfectly on top of her head. Phil swallowed audibly as he felt his pants tighten uncomfortably.

"Uh...Mel, um, what's all uh-," Damn. He hated and loved at the same time how just seeing her like this reduced him to a stuttering mass.

She smirked widely, stalking closer slowly and placing a firm hand on his chest. She pushed him down to sit on the bed and knelt above him, straddling his thighs. 

"Well, you were rather upset that I didn't get dressed up to take Skye trick-or-treating, and now I'm showing you why I couldn't," she said to him, running her hands over his shoulders and along the nape of his neck. "I think this costume's a little too explicit for a five year old to see, don't you, Phil?" she breathed against his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

Phil nodded dumbly, his hands running down her sides, along her hips and around to cup her ass. "Definitely not an image for Skye to see," he mumbled, squeezing her in his hands. "You don't like to dress up though," he said with a pout.

"Ah, but isn't it such a lovely surprise when I do?" Melinda purred in his ear, thrusting her hips against his. Phil let out a sharp groan before suddenly flipping them so he wound up on top of her, braced on his elbows. Melinda grinned up at him, hooking her legs around his waist. Phil hissed as he felt the heels of her shoes begin to dig into the small of his back, and he reached back and hastily tugged them off, throwing them haphazardly to the floor.

The next thing to go was her so called dress, as Phil savagely tore at the zipper before flinging the offending white material away from him. He groaned as his hands squeezed at Melinda's breasts appreciatively, earning him a moan as she felt his fingers tug at her sensitive nipples. Somehow, she had shed his clothes so that all he wore was his boxers. Evidently, he was too preoccupied with her to notice she was undressing him. Phil found it hard to care when his wife was practically bare in front of him, her legs spread invitingly and that silly nurse's hat still perched on her head. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking at it while the fingers of his other hand twisted the other. Melinda keened and arched her back invitingly. Phil wasted no time in pushing his hand between her legs, feeling her hot and slick and ready for him. She whimpered, but Phil merely smirked before pushing her knees to her chest.

Melinda watched him as he leaned down and began eating her out like there was no tomorrow. A strangled moan was torn from her throat, and Phil smirked against her. He grazed his finger against her opening, and with one hard suck against her clit, he buried two fingers inside her.

"Oh, fuck, Phil!" Melinda shouted as he grazed against a particular bundle of nerves inside her with his fingers that made sharp shocks of pleasure wind through her spine.

Phil groaned against her, the vibrations making her sob as she was flung into an intense orgasm. Melinda screamed, her hands winding in his hair and tugging sharply as he held on and sucked her throughout her climax.

He chuckled when she grabbed at his head and pulled him up towards her. "You like when Skye's not home. Means you get to be loud," he teased, brushing some sweat dampened hair from her face.

"And you like when she's not home because it means that you don't have to wait until she falls asleep," she shot back, nipping at his mouth.

"Guilty as charged," he replied with a smirk, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue along hers.

One of her hands slid down to his boxers, pulling back the band and letting it go so that it snapped against his skin. She smirked up at him with twinkling eyes when he jumped slightly. Phil kissed her again, deep and wet, thrusting himself suddenly against her and eliciting a surprised yelp against his mouth. Smirking, Phil dropped his mouth to her jaw, pressing little bites and kisses to her skin as he made his way to her neck. She panted harshly as he licked up her neck, stopping to nuzzle against her ear. He suddenly latched onto the spot behind her ear and Melinda gasped, whimpering as he sucked on that spot, knowing that it drove her insane, turning her insides to fire.

"Phil, please," she gasped, scratching furrows into his shoulders as she arched her back. He chuckled but let go, taking a moment to get off of her and remove his boxers.

Melinda took this as the opportune moment to exact some revenge on him. She tackled him to the bed, assuming her position over him, straddling his thighs. She snaked one hand down and gripped him, languidly beginning to stroke up and down.  Phil groaned, tugging at the back of her neck with one hand and kissing her senseless.

"Fuck, Mel," he breathed against her mouth, eyes closed as he took in the sensations of her hand stroking him faster. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled it up, kissing the palm.

"I prefer to come when I'm inside you," he told her. Melinda smirked down at him raising her hips slightly and reaching down to properly align him. Phil hissed as he felt the sensation of her wetness against the sensitive head of his length. Melinda slowly sunk down on him, tossing her head back and groaning, her eyes fluttering closed. Her teeth sunk into her kiss swollen, cherry red lip as she began to slowly move up and down on Phil's cock.

"Fuck," Phil cursed, grabbing her hips to prompt her to move faster. She gasped, feeling him fill her to the brink and hit all those delicious spots inside her.

"Phil," she panted, "More, need more..."

Phil turned them over, and grabbing one of her legs under her knee and hoisting it onto his shoulder, he pushed roughly back into her.

"Fucking hell, Phil!" she cried out, her back arching uncontrollably. He grunted, leaning down briefly to kiss her soundly, nipping on her bottom lip. She was so wet she could hear those filthy noises each time he pushed back into her and it only spurred her on even more.

"Shit, Mel, God, you're so fucking beautiful," he groaned as he reached one hand up to squeeze at her breasts. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Fuck, I'm gonna come."

Melinda felt his hand graze back down her stomach, and then in a second his thumb was at her center, deftly rubbing firm circles into her clit. Melinda cried out, feeling Phil thrust against her g-spot again and again, his finger still rubbing at her clit and fuck, she was going to come again. Her breath was suddenly stolen from her as she felt him push her over into another fantastic orgasm, her eyes rolling back in his head as she rhythmically clenched tightly around him. Phil cursed, thrusting into her one more time before she felt him spill inside her.

He dropped on top of her, and Melinda welcomed his weight, running her palms up his sweaty back as they both caught their breath. Phil sighed and kissed her sloppily, smiling against her lips.

"So...do I get a sexy police officer next year?" he asked with a grin.

Melinda laughed.

XXX

"Remember that year when you were five, you and Tripp went as Captain America and Peggy Carter?" Melinda asked as she watched the horrified look on her daughter's face as she held up the costume Melinda had forgotten she still had.

"Vaguely. I also remember that you didn't dress up that year (you rarely ever did) and that I stayed by Grandma for the rest of the weekend," Skye said.

Melinda arched her brow with a bemused smirk on her face at her daughter. "That's because I put it on after you and Grandma had left."

Skye's horrified eyes grew even wider.

"Oh! Ew ew ew ew ew ew EWWW! Mom! That's so gross!" she exclaimed.

Melinda chuckled. "It wasn't- it still isn't- gross," she said as she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Although...maybe Tripp would-,"

"Not a chance in hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one for a while now, I just wasn't sure if to post it, but I decided, what the heck. I'm new on tumblr, but hit me up with prompts! I love writing. I'm over at captainbrig.tumblr.com Review and let me know what you think! Smut might not be my calling.


End file.
